Smirk
by scientificpink
Summary: A Skype call between Misaki and Takumi starts out sugar coated, but soon changes it's taste.


**Smirk**

**A conversation between Misa and Usui, right before his birthday. This is purely fan-written. Please review if you liked this! Somehow the idea came to me at 2 am, and I just had to write it down :)**

* * *

"Uh-huh," she agreed mindlessly, "We can do whatever you want for your birthday this year Takumi."

Misaki was preoccupied with her studies. Her boyfriend had called via Skype very late, right when she was just finishing her homework. The small apartment she'd been renting during university was crammed with books, and despite he best efforts to keep tidy papers were everywhere.

"Did you hold off an assignment again with work at the restaurant?" His voice was tender, and the young woman actually managed to peel her eyes from the calculations.

"It's not like this new restaurant is Maid Latte, they won't let me work in the back." She was flustered and had a stubborn tone to her voice. "I'll finish it quickly so that we can spend the whole day together tomorrow? Alright?"

She heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Takumi's voice was smooth, "You're off tomorrow and have some of the next day too, right? You had that crazy request about the part time. Honestly, that's probably why they don't like you very much..." His voice trailed off.

"Anything aside from my work ethics to discuss, Usui?" There was a sharpness to her words.

"Oh, yeah!" Whether he wasn't paying attention to her retort or chose to ignore it Misaki was unsure, "Spend the night at my place. It's been a while since you were over for more than a few hours." Usui Takumi sounded hopeful.

Misaki rolled her eyes. She was almost done her last equation, "Gimme a second." She told him, then he quieted.

A moment later she looked up from the page. The plug in camera for her laptop was on the fritz, but the mic was still strong. She browsed down her Skype conversations and hastily replied to her sister, then turned her attention back the the call.

"Okay," she smiled, "I like spending the night with you. I feel..." This time her voice trailed off.

"Misaki? Tell me! What do you feel?" He enquired.

"Nope, not telling." The young woman teased, "It's embarrassing."

"Please?" Takumi begged, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"I feel safest at night when I'm curled up against you," a blush formed on her cheeks, but she wanted to keep her voice stable. Now she was teasing Takumi, she could not fail.

"Eh?" She heard something crash to the ground on the other end of the call, presumably books. Takumi's apartment, now smaller than the lavish one he used to live in, was very clean. Save for the books that littered all of his tables. University seemed to make both of them messier, if only by a little.

"You already knew that though," the teasing tone left Misaki, replaced with concern.

"Well, no." He admitted quietly, in barely a whisper. "I didn't really think about it."

"Takumi, you dolt! I've known you for how long? I've loved you for years! We're twenty two, well you're twenty three tomorrow, and you didn't pick up on that?" Her words were harsh, and after hearing him grumble in reply Misaki instantly felt guilty.

"C'mon Usui Takumi, I don't just feel safest when I sleep next to you. I feel safest when I'm near you, when I kiss you, when I e-mail you, when you are with me. You make me feel safe." Over the years she'd known him to have a very instinctive need to protect others. So she knew just what to say to cheer him up. Every word was true though. The mischievous blond man made her feel more than safe. When he held her closely Misaki felt like she was coming home.

"You would cross your heart on that one?" He asked, making sure.

"Yes," she blushed, "Do you feel similarly with me?"

There was a moment of quiet. Although she couldn't see his face Misaki knew the expression he held. His green eyes were wide and he was lightly blushing. This expression was one he wore just for her, nobody had seen him look that way. Whenever he made this expression Misaki had to resist the urge to kiss him.

Luckily he wasn't around. If he was she would see all the other expressions he held just for her. Or at least, she hoped he would. Takumi did have a sexy smirk which she adored.

"When I am with you I feel safe. You're physically strong, but I mean to say that you like to protect me. You make sure I'm all healthy and happy and just right."

She blushed even harder at his words. Suddenly she didn't just want to see him, but needed to. Like he said, they'd both been busy with school lately. She missed him."Takumi, can I come over now? Then we can spend even more time together!"

He agreed. She knew the voice, and the smirk. Before long Misaki had her backpack slung over her shoulder and check to see that she smelled sweet. She hopped on the train and made way two stops over to his apartment. Up the elevator and six doors to the left. She knocked once and was greeted by the light haired man.

"Come in," he beckoned, grinning. However, pleasantries didn't last. Misaki pulled him down to her height, pressing her lips on his. Her hands made way to the neck of his t-shirt, and up to his hair where they stayed for sometime.

She felt much more at home.


End file.
